Many First
by Monichanz
Summary: Rachel Berry first kiss wasn't with Finn Hudson. It was from a girl in her kindergarten class. Faberry One-shot   Sorry for bad summary :/


**Many Firsts by Monichanz**

**12/20/11 **

**Faberry Week: First time**

Rachel Berry first kiss wasn't from Finn Hudson. No, her first kiss was from a girl in her kindergarten class.

She remembered it if it was just yesterday. It had been a month since she started school for the first time ever. She was excited but all of her excitement was gone when all the kids went to pick on her.

She came back home crying her eyes out to her two dads, who try the best to cheer her up.

It was the first time she started drinking water when she was sad.

After a month from all the bullying, she had stop trying to make friends. Then one day a chubby girl with beautiful hazel eyes came to her rescue.

Rachel was playing in the sandbox by herself; she was imagining herself in a stage and singing to her audience. Her daydream was cut short when pair of boy kicked her sand on her tan face. She didn't wanted to cry but couldn't herself to stop her tears from coming but there when she came.

Lucy Fabray. Lucy had a stick in her hand, swigging it back and forth in front of the boys. The burning hazel scared the boys and ran away. That was the first time, Lucy later be known as Quinn show as Finn himself called 'Scary Quinn'.

Lucy turned to face the small brunette and extended her hand to her. Taking her hand Rachel's brown eyes connected to Lucy's hazel eyes for the first and both blushed, not understanding why.

"Are you ok?" Lucy soft voice said.

"Yes I am. Thank you from saving me from does boys but you didn't had to"

"No, I wanted to" Lucy smiled making Rachel heart to raced, for the first time.

"Um, I am not sure if I can ask you this but I am saying this anyway. Would you be friend?" Rachel asked her, looking down to her shoes.

"Yes" answered Lucy, happy that she finally could make a friend of her own.

Rachel looked up and gave her a big smiled, making Lucy's hear to skip a beat, for the first time also.

They haven't taken noticed that they are stilled holding hands. Not wanted to say anything about they kept silence and hold hands for the rest of recess break.

Months passed and both of them became the best of friends. They were playing in the park when they saw this couple kissing. They always saw their own parents kissing and only understood that they did that because they love one another. In that moment both of them were so curious, they wanted to try for themselves. They ran to the biggest tree and hide themselves there. They looked at each other eyes and they didn't understand the racing of their heart when they were getting closed to each other.

Eyes stilled open, lips really closed to each one last looked both finally closed their eyes and gave each a light innocent kiss on the lips. They felt their body get warm and felt spark go through. Pulling away both of them looked at each other in dazed.

A shout broke their dazed. They didn't say a word to each other until Rachel said "eww" and Lucy looked at her and both started laughing.

They both knew it wasn't disgusting like other kids said it is. But they couldn't understand there complicated feeling they were having and were so scared and the only thing they could thing about it was hide it.

They never talked about the kiss and the strong feeling that from it. Lucy moved before she started first grade and wasn't able to said goodbye to Rachel.

Years passed and when Rachel started freshman year of high school. She saw her again as Quinn Fabray, she couldn't forget her hazel eyes but Quinn didn't remember her. With drama after drama with Quinn she noticed those feelings again, the one she had as a child and came to understanding of those feelings. She was in love.

Quinn may not remember when they were friends in kindergarten and their first kiss but she get the feeling that one day she would remember. She can see it in her eyes that she has the same feeling she feels for her. The same from when they were kids. She will wait for her until she is ready because with all the drama they would end up together. She can feel it.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first time i actually wrote a fic and i am sorry i am not good :/**

**I wrote this because it just came to me and i couldn't stop writing :D**

**Please leave a Review of what you think of the shot. Hate it, Love it, whatever**

**-Moni**


End file.
